customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 11
Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) Well, Christopher Robin warned Winnie the Pooh to the very muddy place. * (The page turns to Pooh jumping into and rolling in a mud pit just to think of a clever idea to fool the bees where he can get some marmalade) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) As Pooh rolled and rolled until he was black all over! * Pooh: (getting out of the mud, now covered in mud) There now! (chuckles and jumps over to the next page where Christopher is) Isn't this a clever disguise? * Christopher: (wondering what Pooh is) What are you supposed to be? * Pooh: (looking at himself) I'm a little black rain cloud, of course! * Christopher: (laughing) Silly old bear! * Pooh: Now would you aim me at the bees, please? * (Pooh points to Christopher up the tree where the same bee from before is flying back in) * Christopher: (handing Pooh the balloon) Careful, Pooh! Hold on tight! * Pooh: (holding onto the balloon) Yes! * Christopher: (doing the countdown) 4! * Pooh: Oui! * Christopher: 3! * Pooh: Sí! * Christopher: 2! * Pooh: Ja! * Christopher: 1! * (As Christopher pushes Pooh up to the marmalade tree, the little bear is going to sing another one of his songs) * Pooh: (singing) I'm just a little black cloud hovering under the marmalade tree! I'm only a little black rain cloud, pay no attention to little me! * Christopher: (singing along with Pooh) For everyone knows that a rain cloud never eats marmalade! No, not a nip! * Pooh: (sings as he reaches up to the top) I'm just floating around over the ground, wondering where I will drip! * (But before Pooh can put his arm into the knothole to get some marmalade, the bee comes out and buzzes at him just to say, "no, no, no, no, no!") * Pooh: Christopher Robin, I think the bees S-U-S-P-E-C-T something! (giggles, just to get tickled by the bee) * Christopher: Perhaps they think that you're after their marmalade! * Pooh: Well, perhaps that! You never can warn what bees! * Pooh: (sings again) Oh, I'm just a little black rain cloud hovering under the marmalade tree! * (Pooh sneakily puts his arm into the knothole and gets some marmalade out and hides it behind him. But little does he know is that it's being covered by bees and as he puts it in his mouth, he feels that the bees are in his mouth and then spits them out. He begins to sigh and then he spits out four more out. Pooh grins again and shoots out more bees and then laughs because he thinks that it's starting to become fun. He later feels more bees in his head. He pushes two out of his ear and spits the last one out and kicks it. The bee is covered with mud and is blind thus can't see where it is going and lands into the mud pit. Now Pooh is in big danger now that the bees are buzzing over him while the last one he kicked is splashing in the mud) * Pooh: Christopher Robin! Oh! Well, I, I think it would help with this deception if you would get kinda open your umbrella and say, "tut, tut! It looks like rain!"? * (Christopher does what Pooh asked him to and the little bear wiggles to let down drops of mud) * Christopher: (holding the umbrella) Tut, tut! It looks like rain! Tut, tut! It looks like rain! * (The bee eventually washes the mud off, shakes lots of it up and frowns to look up at Pooh as it flies back up to help its fellow bees. It hits Pooh from behind and he gets his bottom stuck in the knothole. It laughs to see how ridiculous Pooh looked) * Pooh: (feeling hesitant) Christopher Robin, I have to come to a very reluctant disgrace. These are the wrong sorts of bees! * (The bees shake the tree an a frustrated swarm of them come out pushing Pooh. Suddenly, the balloon becomes detached from the string and starts to inflate and brings Pooh for a ride as he tries to get away from the bees. The bee also laughs to see Pooh foolishly flying and riding on the deflated balloon. The balloon flies all around as the little bear does his best to hold on tight while the bees continue to chase him. The bee is shocked that Pooh's coming towards it where it flies to one of the tree's branches to hold on tight. The bee chases him on the left as the branch's leaves get blown off and then they chase him on the right and then Pooh starts to chase them, but suddenly....) * Pooh: Excuse me please, bees! * (Christopher dodges the bees and Pooh by ducking into his umbrella and as they go under him, the bees go back into the tree and Pooh flies all the way to the heavens passing through the leaves) * Pooh: Christopher Robin! Oh, bother! I think I should come down! * (Pooh sees that the balloon has run out of air and throws it down as he falls down until he gets caught by Christopher) * Christopher: I'll catch you, Pooh! (using her arms to catch him and they both fall onto the ground with their bottoms) * (The bee flies up to the tree and commands its allies to go after Pooh and Christopher and as it does a bugle charge, the swarm follows it to get them) * Christopher: Hurry, c'mon! The bees! * (Christopher picks his umbrella up as he and Pooh run for their lives. Unfortunately, Pooh slips out of his grasp and attempts to climb over a hollow log, but is having damage crawling over it) * Pooh: Help, Christopher! * (Christopher grabs Pooh again and as the bees continue to chase them, they jump into the mud pit covering themselves with the umbrella after he opens it up. Later on, the bees are gone) * Pooh: (pushing the umbrella up) Christopher Robin, you never can warn with bees. * (Suddenly, Pooh feels that he missed one is in his mouth and spits it out as it flies off to following its comrades)